


I Belong With You

by castielhummelstilinski



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-17
Updated: 2012-12-17
Packaged: 2017-11-21 08:44:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/595771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/castielhummelstilinski/pseuds/castielhummelstilinski
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The truth comes out at karaoke night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Belong With You

Kurt and Blaine walked hand in hand down the street to Maloney’s. It was karaoke night, the best night of the week.

“So who’s joining us this evening?” asked Blaine. He was mentally preparing what songs he would sing and who his duet options were.  
“The usual” answered Kurt “Rachel, Brody, Sebastian, a couple of our classmates”

Blaine sighed “Sebastian? Really?”

Kurt laughed “Hey, you’re the one who said we should be friends with him, I was completely against it.”

A few months after Blaine moved to New York he ran into Sebastian on the streets of New York. He couldn’t believe his luck. He invited him out to karaoke with Kurt, neglecting to tell Kurt first. When Kurt and Sebastian first saw each other again it was like they were back in high school. Insults were exchanged and Kurt left in a huff, mad that Blaine would invite Sebastian on their date. 

Later Blaine explained that there was nothing going on with Sebastian, even Sebastian had moved on from liking Blaine. They were just friends and that’s all they ever would be. He could understand if Kurt didn’t want anything to do with him. Kurt said it wasn’t that he was friends with Sebastian; it was that he invited him without talking to Kurt first. If he wanted to be friends with ‘that creep’ he was free to do so, he just didn’t want to see him.

Try as he might Kurt couldn’t escape Sebastian; he was always hanging around Blaine. Eventually they became friends in their own right, even hanging out without Blaine present.  
Then things got weird. Blaine went from being one of Sebastian’s best friends to barely talking to him; instead Kurt was the one always with him. It was like they switched places. Kurt asked him about it a few times but Blaine would just say it was nothing.

Kurt and Blaine arrived at Maloney’s and went to join the others, waving at Rachel and Brody who were already singing. Kurt hugged Sebastian and sat in the seat next to him. Blaine waved at him and slumped down in the seat across from him. 

Sebastian raised an eyebrow at Blaine surliness “Problems?” he asked Blaine.

Blaine shook his head, a little too forcefully “Nope. Nothing wrong.”

Sebastian smirked “Well I’m sure you’ll be all better once you’re on stage. I know how you love attention.”

Kurt laughed “Sebastian” he said playfully hitting him on the shoulder “like you’re not the biggest attention whore around.”

Sebastian smiled at him “Guilty.”

They talked for a few more minutes and then it was Sebastian’s turn to sing. Rachel and Brody came back to the table smiling, the crowd loved them.   
Rachel went straight to Kurt hugging him tightly, taking Sebastian’s empty chair “I’m so glad you made it in time to see my performance!”

Kurt kissed her on the cheek, laughing “As if I’d ever miss a Rachel Berry performance.”

Rachel smiled brightly; she looked at the stage “I can’t wait to see what Sebastian is singing tonight. I asked him before you got here. Wanted to offer my advice, but he wouldn’t tell me. Just said it was the perfect song and not to worry” she shrugged. “Guess we’ll see soon enough.”

When the music started playing Sebastian pointed at their table “This song is for my best friend, something I never thought I would say. Seriously, had you told me 2 years ago that we would be friends I would have had you committed. But here I am, and its true Kurt. One day you’ll see” he winked at Kurt and blew him a kiss.

Kurt looked at Sebastian in confusion. What did he mean ‘one day you’ll see?’ He turned to Blaine, expecting him to be laughing at Sebastian’s weird introduction, but instead he looked furious. He was about to ask Blaine what Sebastian meant when Sebastian started singing.

“Ho! Hey! Ho! Hey!”

At that moment Kurt knew what Sebastian had meant by “it’s true”. He looked at Blaine again who was looking madder and upset by the minute. 

“1,2,3 I belong with you, you belong with me, you’re my sweetheart. I belong with you, you belong with me, you’re my sweetheart” Sebastian sung out the lyrics loud. Dancing around stage pointing between Kurt and himself. The crowd was loving it. They were cheering and singing along. “Ho! Hey!”

Back at the table was a different story. Brody looked uncomfortable. Blaine was seeing red. Rachel was torn between the romantic song tribute and the inappropriateness of it all. Kurt was laughing. “Come on Blaine, it’s obviously a joke!”

Sebastian came back to the table pulling up a seat next to Kurt. “Did you like my dedication?” he asked laughing. 

Kurt smiled “Very funny, Sebastian. Please tell Blaine you were joking before he has a stroke.” Kurt got up when he heard his name being called.

“Don’t worry Blaine. I wouldn’t dream of breaking up the dynamic duo, tried that before and it didn’t work remember” he said giving Blaine a knowing smile. 

The rest of the night was rather uneventful. Blaine continued to be quiet with Kurt insisting it was all a joke. Sebastian just smiling at Blaine uttering the occasional sarcastic “yeah Blaine it’s just a joke” when he knew no one else could hear him.

One the way home Blaine told Kurt that Sebastian wasn’t joking. “I’m serious Kurt, Sebastian has a thing for you. I don’t know when it happened but it did. That’s partly the reason why I stopped hanging out with him. I don’t think you should see him anymore.”

“That’s ridiculous Blaine” said Kurt “Sebastian is my friend, nothing more. Ok? I love you.”

Blaine was not convinced but decided to drop it for the time being. He knew Sebastian was serious but at the same time Kurt loved him, so he didn’t have anything to worry about it.

 

“Ho! Hey! Ho! Hey!” the music played from the iPod dock in the living room. Sebastian laughed “Hey Kurt, do you remember this night?”

Kurt walked in from the kitchen where he was making dinner “Oh god, don’t remind me.”

“Why?” Sebastian asked singing along to the song “wasn’t it my flawless moves that drove you into my arms.”

Kurt smiled “No. I was happy with Blaine at the time, you know that. I was convinced it was a joke, but obviously I know now it wasn’t. I completely brushed off Blaine’s concerns.”  
Sebastian got up putting his arms around Kurt’s waist “Well he had reasons to be concerned” he said leaning in for a kiss.

“Yeah cause you were in love with his boyfriend” Kurt laughed.

 

Kurt and Blaine had grown apart it was as simple as that. That night Blaine’s suspicions about Sebastian were confirmed. He knew Kurt loved him but they had been rocky in the past and was worried that Sebastian’s prediction would come true. And when it did come true he wasn’t surprised. 

 

Kurt and Sebastian danced around their apartment “I belong with you, you belong with me, you’re my sweetheart. I belong with you, you belong with me, you’re my sweet (Ho!)”  
“Hey!” they kissed.

“Ho!” they moved to the bedroom.

“Hey!” Sebastian lifted Kurt shirt off.

“What about dinner?” Kurt asked breathless.

“Later” said Sebastian.

**Author's Note:**

> For those who don't know the song is Ho Hey by The Lumineers.


End file.
